Kagayaku Suzume
|gender = Female |height = 154 cm (5' 0.5") |weight = 40 kg (88 lbs) |birthdate = March 20 |chestsize = 69 cm |bmi = 16.9 |mbti = INTP |blood type= AB |likes = Owl |dislikes = Sparrow |nationality = Japanese |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Life |execution= |fate = |affiliation = • Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim = Echo |voice actor = Sakura Ayane |creator = }} Kagayaku Suzume (輝く すずめ Kagayaku Suzume) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of '|(生活の紋章 Seikatsu no Monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Kagayaku is the well known (超高校級の「イラストレーター」 chō kōkō kyū no “irasutorētā”) for drawing illustration to famous books and animation company. She is a famous artist, one of the most highest paid person in patreon, and always open commission in order to pay her health treatment cost. History Early Life Kagayaku lived in her art gallery which is her modified apartment in a downtown. She shuts herself from any contact with people, including her own family. With her ideals of hating crowds, Kagayaku spends her time alone and she fully enjoy it. She usually go to art museum, art shops, book store, or random places to sketch her new illustration. Kagayaku is at her highest happiness of earning money from her jobs and enjoy her own little world until she was diagnosed with a deadly disease. She began to fall very ill and must be bedridden from that point. Not only stealing her happiness, it also make her return to her family and friends who often visit her in the hospital, making her very sick and full of hatred. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development Suzume (くすずめ) means "sparrow" while kagayaku (輝) means "to sparkle." Combined together her name could be translated as "The Sparkling Sparrow." Appearance Rikuya - Kagayaku Suzume Fullbody.png|Kagayaku's appearance. Personality Kagayaku lives as an introverted person since she was very young. She chose the life of being a closed person because she hates the idea of friendship and and being "buddy buddy" with people that she doesn't recognize as her "close" friends. In fact, she doesn't have any single close friends and therefore, she can be considered as a pathetic lonely person. However, it turned out that she never considered herself being lonely, as she she admitted that she is very comfortable with her current way of life as a wallflower. She doesn't speak much, as she never want to interact with any human IRL, so it is quite hard to have a conversation with her and if you wanted to talk with her, you must withstand the Kagayaku Trial that exhausts your will to talk and befriend her. She tends to think about things that happen around her deeply and later would pour her deep thought into a lovely illustration. Talent Super High School Level Illustrator Kagayaku is a creative inspiring artist who builds up her career as a successful illustrator, from zero to hero so to speak. She is very excelled in drawing, especially extremely detailed landscape, background, and scenery illustrations. When she was a child, her only media are crayon, pencil colors, and drawing books. Recognizing her talent after she submitted her drawing of a family of sparrow in her kindergarten's backyard tree, teachers recommend her to participate in art competitions, and until now she wins over many people's heart through her magic, which is her magnificent illustrations. A major winner of art competitions in kindergarten and elementary school, Kagayaku's fame sparks in Japan's art community as a very young artist who started her own patronage business on internet. At first, it was her parents who manage her online commission business, but she decides to take it over during her junior high school year. Her initial pseudonym on the internet, "Sparkling Suzume-chan", which was created by her parents became so famous that even though she has changed it, she is still known as the extraordinary Sparkling Suzume-chan. As mentioned above, Kagayaku's main expertise is to draw background illustration. Beside that, she is often trusted as a company, or simply a writer who needs illustrator’s character designer, as she has a wild and anti-mainstream ideas regarding character design. It is said that her drawing is so surreal that it almost looks that it was a "copy paste" of the real-life’s portrait version. Because of this, she is often hired by different companies as the head of illustrator. Relationships :Classmates: Quotes List of Roleplay *The Introduction Day - The First Group. *Go Somewhere Else and Die Alone, You Moron, featuring Ian. *Heavenly Born Academy x Extremist Arc, a collaboration with Bubble featuring Killing City Life Survivors. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? Long Live Lolicon! Just die already. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that she'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? "Life" crest holder, isn't it already obvious that she'd survive!? Right~?! She's too annoying. Someone would killed her. Humans are disgusting! So she'd kill at least one of them. She's the type of mastermind who holds the Mutual Killing just for the sake of aesthetic! Trivia *Kagayaku's face claim is Echo from . Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Pisces Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Art-based Talents Category:Talent: Illustrator